


When Aragorn was Little

by Alassë (An_Elf_of_Forlond)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Elf_of_Forlond/pseuds/Alass%C3%AB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fellowship was traveling, things were getting a little gloomy. So Legolas decided to tell a story about a young Aragorn. Words or phrases in Elvish (specifically Sindarin) will have the translation in brackets next to the word or phrase. The ages are just ages I thought appropriate, and I knew that Legolas would be much older, since he is an elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Aragorn was Little

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's bad! I think it's ok. Anywho, if you would like to comment, feel free because I would really appreciate it! I hope you like it! And by the way, Estel's father died so he went to stay with Lord Elrond, in case you didn't know.

"I need food! I'm not going any farther until I have a break," Gimli said.

"We should keep going. This place is far too gloomy for my taste," Gandalf replied. Gimli stopped.

"Then you're going to have to leave me behind! I am starving. I need to eat!" Gimli moaned, stubbornly. He sat down on a nearby log. The rest of the company looked to Gandalf, waiting for his verdict.

"We will take a short break. But we must move on as soon as possible," Gandalf sat down, as did Boromir. The hobbits, hearing this, let themselves fall on the ground. Legolas leaned against a tree, and Aragorn sat down next to him, his back to the tree. Legolas laughed. The fellowship looked up.

"What's so funny, Legolas?" Gimli asked with a suspicious look on his face. Legolas shook his head.

"Merely a memory," he smiled. Aragorn looked up.

"Could this mere memory have anything to do with a tree?" Aragorn questioned Legolas, his lips a straight line. Legolas looked at him.

"Perhaps," Legolas said, the grin on has face expanding. Aragorn groaned.

"Please, mellon nin*, do not speak of it!" Aragorn pled. *(my friend)

"Avo garo am man theled*, Estel?" Legolas teased. *(Why not?)

"You know why, Legolas," Aragorn replied. The rest of the company stared at the two friends, intrigued.

"Is it embarrassing?" Pippin asked. Aragorn covered his face with his hands. Legolas laughed.

"For him. I simply find it amusing," Legolas said, to answer Pippin's question.

"Then you have to tell us!" Merry said, eyes widening. Aragorn groaned once again. Legolas looked down.

"Aragorn?" Aragorn removed his hands from his face.

"If you must," he replied, understanding what Legolas meant.

"He must!" Pippin answered for Legolas. Boromir laughed quietly about Pippin's behavior. 

"I was visiting Rivendell, with my father. I was about two hundred, and Aragorn was about six, I believe. Lord Elrond told Estel and I to-" Legolas was interrupted.

"Two hundred? And who's Estel?" Merry asked, shocked.

"Estel is Aragorn, and Aragorn is Estel. I am an elf, Master Meriadoc. Elves do not age as quickly, and they are immortal. Two hundred years old is about eight years old for humans.. Now, back to my story. Lord Elrond told Aragorn and I to go outside until dinner..."

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Legolas, Estel, please go outside! Thranduil and I need to have a private conversation," Lord Elrond said, trying to hide his frustration.

"Okay, Ada! Come on, Legolas!" Estel, currently a little bundle of condensed energy, said, grabbing Legolas' hand and pulling him out of the royal study. They ran out of the back gate.

"What should we do, Estel?" Legolas asked, smiling.

"I want to go exploring!" Estel said.

"Is there anything left for you to explore? You seem to have explored every last bit," Legolas replied.

"I guess you're right. Have you ever climbed a tree?" Estel stopped running around in circles, long enough to look at Legolas.

"Of course, mellon nin. I live in Greenwood," he replied.

"We should climb some," Estel headed over to the nearest tree, and began to climb.

"I will just watch," Legolas said, sitting down on the grass.  
____________

A while had passed, and while Estel had been chattering on and on about who knows what, Legolas was getting bored. When he saw his father coming down the stairs to presumably get them for their evening meal, he took this as an opportunity to play a prank on Estel. When his father was halfway down the stairs, still far enough to not hear them, Elgolas' plot began.

"Estel! There's a goblin!" Legolas said, drawing his bow.

"What? Where?" Aragorn yelled, trying to stand up, but in the process he hit his head, softly, and proceeded to fall of the tree. Seeing this, Thranduil ran down the stairs and tried to pick Estel up.

"Let go of me, goblin!" A kicking and screaming Estel yelled. He manage to send Thranduil stumbling backwards. Meanwhile, Legolas was on the ground as well, but he was laughing.

"Estel! What were you doing?" Thranduil asked, brushing dust marks off of his robe.

"I was, um, Legolas said, um, I thought you were a goblin!" Estel said, obviously ashamed. "I'm sorry." Thranduil sighed.

"Well, I am alright. You have a strong kick, pen tithen," Thranduil commented, helping Estel up. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts," Estel said quietly. Legolas quickly turned his laughing fit into a coughing fit.

"Estel? You got hurt? I thought you were invincible!" Legolas said with mock surprise. Estel punched him in the stomach, not holding back. Legolas smiled.

"Not funny," Estel said seriously.

~~BACK TO THE PRESENT~~

"Has he ever gotten back at you?" Pippin asked, between "coughs."

"No. He hasn't," Aragorn said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Aragorn, mellon nin, be reasonable. It's the past," Legolas said.

"I won't get back at you," Aragorn smiled. Legolas sighed, looking relieved. "Yet." Legolas turned to look at Aragorn, a smile on both their faces.

"You can try," Legolas said. "But you'll fail.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the whole thing I want to say THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. I was also thinking I could write a sequel about pranks that the company pull on each other. I would probably start with Aragorn's revenge. So if you think it's a good idea feel free to comment! Please no hate.
> 
> And you don't have to comment, of course.


End file.
